Forum:Yoru (Mangekyo)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : ' Yes, Yoru does meet all canon requirements. As seen by most members of the Uchiha clan who possess the Mangekyō in the manga/anime, they seem to awaken it by killing someone really close to them. As for Yoru, he has killed his father. One day, Satoru and his two children had been given a mission to capture a young kunoichi by the name Iris Senju. Kumo officials wanted her, to study her Kekkei Genkai, as well as to extract the Tailed Beast from her. Satoru, Yoru, and Itami never denied a mission, so they accepted without any hesitation. As they made their way to Ryūgakure, Itami had noticed Natsu (Iris's butler), and remember he had an affiliation with Iris. Natsu, as any good butler would have done, kept him mouth shut, and answered no questions, ultimately leading up into a brawl between the two. : '''''Sigma and Iris, who had not been far from Natsu, began walking up into the madness that had been going on. Satoru noticed Iris, and without saying a word, engaged in battle with Sigma, signaling Yoru to capture Iris, who had drawn her own blade. Yoru was able to hold his own against the young kunoichi, Itami was as well, though their father had easily been overpowered by Sigma, leading into him being brutally bruised. His wounds were severe enough to leave him unable to move. Witnessing what appeared to be his dead father laid out on the battlefield, Yoru became blind to his surroundings and recklessly charged at Sigma with his newly awoken power: the Mangekyō Sharingan. This will be done in an RP. If more details are needed in an app, please let me know. :) 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ''' If approved, Yoru will develop his fighting style based around the special technique Kamui. He will use Kamui for evasion and as a complement to his natural speed, bombarding his opponents with rapid attacks. Kamui will be present in Yoru's right eye, and it will be similar to Obito Uchiha's variety of the technique, in that it is short ranged. He will also awaken Amaterasu in his left eye, an ability he has to use more conservatively. The Most Paradoxical of Minds 20:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * I will be honest with you; I do not understand the awakening. You claim that '''Yoru has killed his father, but further on you write that Sigma has killed him. This made the application unreasonable, therefore I have will have to deny it. ** Do understand that the use of the Mangekyō Sharingan will eat away your sight - especially with Amaterasu - and the Kamui-idea seems alright but the same thing will happen. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:28, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications